


Empire of Two

by ghostboi



Series: Graveyard Digger, Coffin Case Sinner [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Dean Winchester, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wincest - Freeform, serial killer series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: Dean keeps a pressed, laminated flower in his wallet.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Graveyard Digger, Coffin Case Sinner [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/320444
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	Empire of Two

“What’s this?”

Dean raised his eyes to his brother at the question. The fifteen-year-old was staring at something in his hand, head tilted in curiosity. In his other hand was the wallet Dean had tossed him several minutes ago, so he could get a credit card to pay for their pizza delivery.

“It’s called a credit card, Sam. Maybe you’ve heard of them?” He smirked as the teen rolled his eyes.

“Not the credit card, dummy. This.” Sam held up the object of his curiosity. It was almost the size of a credit card, clear plastic over some type of flower.

The elder Winchester moved to his little brother’s side to study it more closely. A smile touched his mouth as he tugged Sam into his arms, the other’s back against his chest. He rested his chin on Sam’s shoulder as he studied the plastic-encased flower. His gaze shifted to his brother, and he found Sam staring at him. He brushed his lips against the other’s cheek - Sam smiled, leaning into him - then answered, “You gave me that.”

“I did?” the teen stared at the flower, brows furrowed as he studied it, as if he were trying to work out the puzzle of it.

“Yep,” Dean reached out and plucked it from his hand. He studied it himself for a moment, before offering it back to his brother, “You were three years old, I think. Maybe four. Picked it and handed it to me and told me you were gonna marry me when you were bigger.”

He couldn’t help his grin as his little brother blushed, cheeks pinked and eyes wide. “You kept it all this time?” he watched as Sam carefully tucked the laminated flower back in his wallet, behind his driver’s license.

“Of course,” he tightened his arms around the teen as he nuzzled his throat, breathing in the scent of him, “You gave it to me. It’s my lucky charm.”

“Lucky charm, huh?” Sam shot him a smirk as he tossed Dean’s wallet on the bed. The smirk turned to a soft smile of pleasure, and another flush touched his cheeks, as Dean answered,

“Got you, don’t I? I consider that pretty damn lucky, Sammy.”


End file.
